Different
by Treasure Ryder
Summary: Set before the Star Wars:The Clone Wars episode "The Citadel", Different is a one-shot about Ahsoka's thoughts about her master and the Citadel mission. Not Anisoka!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars universe, it belongs to George Lucas. This story, however, is mine.**

This story is set before the episode "The Citadel" from Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 3.

There are references to scenes from the movie "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" and from the novel "Star Wars: The Clone Wars Wild Space" written by Karen Miller. However, knowledge of the movie's and book's storyline is not needed to understand my story.

* * *

Her master was different, but in a good way. Well, she thought so anyway. Many Jedi thought he was too reckless, too daring. She liked him that way….most of the time. He was also kind, compassionate and he could relate to many of the life forms they met across the galaxy, as he had experienced life outside the peaceful Jedi Temple. However, she did not know what his early childhood was like. She only knew that he came from Tatooine, but from which region of the sandy planet she did not know. Maybe she would never know. Her master did not offer information about his past. If she asked, he would quickly dismiss her questions. What had happened to him on that planet?

'Anything,' the young Togruta thought wryly, considering Tatooine was ruled by the notorious crime lord family the Hutts. Indeed anything was possible.

She had seen the way her master was affected by his home world. The way he carried himself as they walked through the filthy streets of Mos Espa, on their way back to the Twilight. His quietness could easily be mistaken for weariness, but she felt there was something more behind his mood. His actions were so very different compared to the man who had held his burning lightsaber to Jabba the Hutt's throat. The anger she felt was strong but so was the relief, when he found out that she was okay. His emotions changed quickly; sometimes it was too hard to catch up.

The temple was another place where he was not his usual self. She had never seen him interact on a personal level with many of the Jedi. She knew he didn't really belong to a clan, he arrived too late and the Jedi his age had already formed groups. The only Jedi he ever let close to him was Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master. Their relationship was a strange one. Something she didn't think she'd ever truly understand. However, she knew that her master cared about what Obi-Wan thought more than anyone else, including the Jedi Council. A few months ago, even though it felt much longer, she had watched Obi-Wan praise her master after they sparred. The expression on her master's face as Obi-Wan touched his cheek, a gesture of affection and brotherhood, almost brought tears to her eyes.

However, what happened in the past did not make her any happier about his decision to not allow her to be part of the Citadel rescue mission. He was becoming more protective every day. It was not fair! This was the most crucial mission that had been assigned during the war. Why wasn't she allowed to go? She was ready for a mission that would truly challenge her! Instead, she would be stuck on library duty, worrying herself sick until her master returned. She could go and see Senator Amidala, but she was often busy, she would only be in the way. Yet, the senator always welcomed her and she was another person her master let close to him. They had met when they were children, so she supposed it was normal. Although, she couldn't help but wonder if their feelings ran deeper. Not that it was possible for a Jedi to have attachments. Attachment led to the dark side as she was so often told. It was impossible for them to be anything but friends and her master, who was a very unorthodox Jedi, would not break the Jedi Code. She was certain… well, she was pretty sure.

Anyway, her master would be leaving soon for the Separatist prison. If she wanted to try and talk him into allowing her to participate in the mission she would have to hurry.

'_Maybe I could see Master Plo and ask him if I can go?'_

Standing abruptly, the Padawan left her temple chamber and headed down the hall towards the temple's docking bay. She had heard that her master and the mission squad were going to get carbonfrozen so they wouldn't be detected by the prison's life form scanner. If worst came to worst, she could carbonfreeze herself after her master was frozen. He wouldn't be too angry…she hoped.

...

Anakin Skywalker stretched his body, trying to remove the stiffness he felt after being carbonfrozen. Looking to his left he spotted his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. He muttered a quick greeting to Ahsoka, not completely aware of his surroundings yet. As he stretched once more, Anakin realised what had happened and narrowed his eyes.

'_Why does she never listen?' _

To make matters worse, Obi-Wan was far too amused when he heard him tell Ahsoka how he felt about her disobeying a direct order. His former master just had to add his own two cents worth when he said, 'I see that Anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say, not as I do.'

Once this mission was finished, if they came out alive, Ahsoka will be spending _a lot_ of time meditating, if he had his way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
